


Advice from a Wannabe Hag

by SquareFriend



Series: Tales from the Barn Around the Bend [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cryptidcore, Just fucking around honestly, Kinda, creative writing project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareFriend/pseuds/SquareFriend
Summary: The small drabbles of advice I’ve picked up over my embarrassingly short time on this earth. You may need them, you may not.Either way, I hope they stay at the back of your mind, should you choose to read them.You never know when you may need one.
Series: Tales from the Barn Around the Bend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208153
Kudos: 1





	Advice from a Wannabe Hag

If you have a good, juicy secret- one that you cannot bead to tell anybody -than my best suggestion would be to find a good rock. 

Any old stone will do. Round, flat, long, short; made for skipping or throwing. The smallest of pebbles to the biggest of mountains, of all should do about the same job. 

Rocks are excellent listeners, and will sit through even the longest of tales. They have been around for long enough, so what will a couple more minutes do. 

Best yet, once you have finished your plight, a stone will never tell. 

It knows far better. It’s been on this earth longer than most things, and is wise enough to keep a secret. It will sit there, pondering your tale for as many melenia as it is allowed to.

Your job now is to thank it, then wander off to whatever home you’ve come from. Maybe even return if you find yourself needing to yield another confession, if the rock will have you. 

This being said, there are several things I would suggest you never share your secrets with. 

Now, you may do what you wish. You are your own person after all, and you are grown enough to make your own choices. But, if your secret is truly as dark or twisted as I believe, than I beg you at least hear me on this warning:

Firstly, you must never confess to a tree. 

Yes, they are old and wise, and have most likely seen more than the most of us could even dream of. But, they are wild and unpredictable, and hardly ever know how to keep things to themselves. 

Their roots spread deep. Their leaves will whisper, even the branches groaning out what you have told them. The owl within your listener’s bark might hear musings, even the mouse in it’s roots may hear a few tales. 

Before you’ve even left the area, the entire forest will have known your secrets. And soon, it’s inhabitants. You never know who’s ears your tale may reach. 

Of course, there is the off chance a tree will stay silent. Usually it is the old oak or the ancient redwood who choose to spare one this mercy...

But is it really worth the risk?

I suppose it depends on the secret, and the person telling it. I wouldn’t want my darkest to reach the very corners that most beasts dare not travel, but perhaps a small inkling of a hidden thing would be manageable. 

And yet, as chattery as the trees are, they are far from the worst offenders. 

I beg you to never tell a mushroom anything. 

They’re terrible gossips, and their roots run even deeper than the trees. They twist and curl together, winding over and embracing any other bit of life force they can find. 

Most are young, connected to a collective conscious older than most things on this Earth. They know not how to live independently, nor how to keep information to themselves. Your secret will play in an echo chamber for a few hours before being spread, most likely far different than how it originally started. 

With a tree, there’s at least a small chance no one will know, with the mushrooms it’s a certainty.

I’d stick to the rocks.


End file.
